<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incoming call by Liminalitea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087260">Incoming call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liminalitea/pseuds/Liminalitea'>Liminalitea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting, Slow To Update, Smoking, Swearing, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liminalitea/pseuds/Liminalitea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny suh joins an online chat room in a desperate attempt to reach out and find hope, he meets Lee Taeyong. And suddenly thr world feels more, alive </p>
<p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p>
<p>[Eel_yongie has entered the chat]</p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>- hello :)<br/>[What-SUH-p]<br/>-hey</p>
<p>[Eel_taeyong]<br/>- Names Lee Taeyong. And you are?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                 [What-SUH-p]<br/>- Johnny, Johnny suh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Park Jisung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHHH-<br/>MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION HERE-<br/>JAKDNKSMD HI</p>
<p>IM VERY EXCITED<br/>THIS WILL BE UPDATED SLOWLY UNLESS I HAVE TIME OVER CHRISTMAS BREAK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny woke up with a low groan, there was thumping downstairs, his alarm wouldn't stop blaring remining him of his now discarded slumber.<br/>
It was too much, it was overwhelming and the day just started and he already wanted to statly in. He quietly slides out of his bed and gathers his clothes to get into the shower before his father woke up. He bathed quickly and got dressed. Cramming whatever was left in the fridge into his backpack before sneaking out the door. </p>
<p>There was no school today, but being away from the shitshow called 'home' is was much safer. Far away, half way across the city on a bus where his father couldn't reach him<br/>
No noise, just loud music in his ears<br/>
All he wanted was for quiet. Something to save him. As he swipes though his dry social media, he found an add linking a chatting website. He scoffs softly only yo scroll back up and click on thr link. </p>
<p>In bight colorful letters was a log in screen, beckoning him to sign up. It offered friends, something the young man didn't have. Something he craved. He glanced outside and pockets his phone, getting up and off the bus<br/>
'Later' he murmurs quietly.<br/>
He walked in the rain, stepping on his reflection in thr puddles he passed. Watching the ripples destroy what was him. Almost a ghost, there but unacknowledged. Johnny quickly ducks into an alleyway to dry off. He pulled out his phone once more</p>
<p>His thumb hesitantly hovering over the 'SIGN UP NOW' icon. His only friend told him he needed to talk to people. Over screen Is much easier in person. Or at least in Mark Lee's mind, Mark was Johnny's best friend since elementary school. Before everything started happening. Johnny was thankful for the dorky freckled face Canadian. </p>
<p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p>
<p>When Johnny arrived home he was face to face with his father, angerly awaiting his sons arrival: "where the fuck have you been!?" The man barks, Johnny glances at the clock mounted on the wall, with all the family photos. A mess hidden behind smiles </p>
<p>"Why do you care?"<br/>
" I can smell the booze from here"<br/>
Johnny set his bag down, wincing as he heard a chair scrape the old wooden floor, and footsteps aproach </p>
<p>"What was that boy?" His father spat, grabbing Johnny by the hair and pulling him downwards, "do you need me to beat the snarky attitude out of you? Because I fucking will.. get to your room and don't come out. You disgust me" the man let go and stumbles into the living room in a drunken state, muttering nonsense as he walks. Johnny watched for a moment and hurried upstairs when his father stood motionless in the hallway. </p>
<p>He shut his door quietly and slumps into his matress, cold firm mattress he called home. More of a home then his actual home. John plugs his phone in while he did some homework. After an hour he checked his notifications. And to his suprise someone other then Mark had texted him.</p>
<p>It was from the new app he had gotten.<br/>
For the second time that day he was hesitant to open it.<br/>
After a few moments of encouraging words Johnny opens the notification and workds though all the settings of the app. </p>
<p>[Eel_yongie has added you as a friend]<br/>
[[Eel_yongie wants to chat!]</p>
<p>Johnny accepts the invite and almost instantly the person began to type </p>
<p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>
-hello :)</p>
<p>[What-SUH-p]<br/>-hey</p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>
-Names Lee taeyong,<br/>
And you are? </p>
<p>                                                  [What-SUH-p]<br/>
Johnny, Johnny suh</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>• ° • [Eel_yongie is typing]</p>
<p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

</p><p>Johnny sat staring at his phone screen. A small smile creeping onto his face, just the simple action, a kind word changed his night, he texted this 'Taeyong' for while before heading off to sleep. It felt normal. </p>
<p>Johnny was awoken from his light slumber to his bedroom door being cracked open. He couldn't move as his arms were pinned to his sides. The stench of alcohol filling his nostrils, it was cold. Cold hands, they grabbed at Johnny, covered his mouth and pushed his head into the pillows.</p>
<p>John woke up with a startle.<br/>
That damn nightmare again</p>
<p>He checks the time on his clock 2:34 am.<br/>
He grabs his phone and reads back on the messages </p>
<p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

</p><p> </p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>
-so how's life? </p>
<p>                                                       [What-SUH-p]<br/>
- fine, hows life with you? </p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>
-why so awkward? Never talked<br/>
Online before? </p>
<p>                                                       [What-SUH-p]<br/>
-yeah. Pretty much. Your the<br/>
First to message me on here</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                         [What-SUH-p]<br/>
-I don't have friends,<br/>
So thats not saying much </p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>
Looks like I'm your friend now</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [10 unread messages]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taeyong noticed Johnny has been offline longer then usual, so he sends some nice words laced with worry,</p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>-johnny?<br/>-John?<br/>-hello?<br/>-03:37- PM</p>
<p>-TAEYONG POV-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>EDIT: I HAVE REALLY DARK HUMOR-<br/>SO WRITTING THIS CHAPTER THIS CAME INTO MY MIND<br/>IT WILL MAKE SENSE LATER AND WILL BECOME A RUNNING GAG</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was a little bit of confusion with the tags </p>
<p>This is a gay love story<br/>There will be some smut and sexual themes later on<br/>And the ships,,<br/>The ships are Taeyong X Johnny RELATIONSHIP wise<br/>The other pairing are friendships linked to the main 2</p>
<p>This is also a semi slow/open book. So I will update whenever I can, as of tomorrow (dec 16, 2020) I have a quiz, then a large test the next day, but I'll try and update! ,, also going to read back and check for errors and improve at the end, where ill also take one shot ideas when the main story is over :)<br/>|<br/>|_ not gonna lie i got lazy with the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong had been working throughout the whole day, amd all of last night cramming in as much loose knowledge into his cluttered mind before an exam a few hours later, he glanced at the rusty lock on the wall.  3:37 PM  and let out a tired 'tsk'  He rose from his chair and boils some hot water, as he picked up his phone.</p>
<p>Still no messages from Johnny, the man he met the other day on the website. Ah yes. Taeyong furrows his brow in concern, normally the pair would converse though the day, just little things and cute pictures of the things they liked. But today there was nothing. It was silent. Taeyong decided to send a message. <br/>Maybe Johnny was busy, but he still wanted to check</p>
<p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>-johnny?<br/>-John?<br/>-hello?<br/>-03:37 PM-</p>
<p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p>
<p>Taeyong had just slipped out of his lecture room for a quick break while everyone else was writing still. He got a snack and drink from a nearby vending machine and sat down, he browsed his phone before checking back into the chat room. Still nothing, nothing other then the messages he sent this afternoon. He swipes his screen to bring up the time. 6:40 PM</p>
<p>He was debates if he should message again or not, he didn't want to see too clingy. He was just worried about the other, seeing how he stated he had no friends. After some moments he responds again,</p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>-its been a few hours, I'm on a break right now, are you alright? <br/>-you normally message alot..<br/>-tired of me already?<br/>-6:45 PM-</p>
<p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p>
<p>Taeyong set his heavy ass bag on the floor, taking off his shoes and tucking them away neatly. He did his nightly routine, make dinner, clean, finish any assignments, and then relax. He checks his phone for the Nth time that day, he was honestly feeling clingy and annoying.</p>
<p>He just felt something click with the other man, within just a few days he felt very attached to Johnny, he enjoyed his company and felt like the could he himself with him. Sharing the same interests</p>
<p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p>
<p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>-i know you have a life. But its mean to Ditch me!<br/>-just finished class. Are you still dead? Hello?!<br/>-well I'm sleepy. Goodnight <br/>[10:30 PM]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[What-SUH-p]<br/>-Goodmorning :)<br/>-missed me alot, huh?<br/>[11:12 AM]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hihi<br/>Thank you for reading! <br/>Wanna hear a funny joke? </p>
<p>What do you call a gang of cows?<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>The 'MOO-fia" </p>
<p>Xoxo Mars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. UPDATE  !  IMPORTANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This ain't a story update,<br/>Not yet atleast. I'll probably add one later</p><p>I just wanted to update and say; <br/>My mental health has been very horrible recently<br/>I haven't been able to get out of bed in days, I've been sleeping all day, only getting up to use the washroom or to eat. As well as failing math and science (I'm pretty sure I flunked the chemistry exam-)</p><p>Sorry there hasn't been any updates recently<br/>My motivation is totally dead right now</p><p> </p><p>But i will be trying to update again<br/>Maybe after I eat- or at 12 am when I can't sleep again-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Childhood friend of Johnny, Mark Lee stops by unexpectedly to smoke weed and talk about gay shit </p><p> </p><p>-stress relief-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little stress relief chapter<br/>I'm not really motivated at the moment </p><p>Nor do I know how to write any getting high scenes-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 7:00 Pm, Johnny had just taken a shower after a depressing day. He just needed to relax and have a day off<br/>Luckily for him his parents left on some kind of trip without him so he had the house to himself. Nothing but the sound of rain outside, the fire burning, and Mark lee making his existence known Johnny startles at the little freckled face Canadian barging in, maybe giving Mark a spare key to his house wasn't suck an amazing idea after all. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here- its passing outside!" <br/>Johnny mutters and takes the dripping coat </p><p>"Oh come on man, It wouldn't be as fun if I told you"<br/> Mark smiles and dug around his sweatpants pockets </p><p>Johnny rolls his eyes and put 2 cups of water in the microwave, "why are you even here?" <br/>The taller man ponders </p><p>"This"<br/> the smaller follows him into the room and holds up a bag of small rolled items <br/>"Got some weed. Thought I'd come bring you some, maybe hotbox your room?" <br/>The smaller grins</p><p>Johnny stares at the bag for a moment <br/>"like.. get high? Hell yeah-"</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>Mark and John sat on the bed, the bag of blunts layed out in front of the men. Johnny opens his window and the two shuffle to lean out it. Mark lights one and passes it to Johnny, who nervously took it</p><p>Sure Johnny has smoked ciggs, but the whole concept of being high was rather scary. He glanced at Mark, the other watching him closely. He put the roll to his lips and took a deep inhale, letting the smoke burn his lungs and poison his tongue, the Pain felt almost euphoric, he took another before passing it onto the blonde beside him. This went on until their pants got soaked from the rain and the blunt and burnt into a small bud.</p><p>The duo crawl back onto the bed and sit, they talk about things, mostly Marks porn addiction, comic books, and memes until the high hit, his eyes got heavy, his body felt all floaty. And suddenly the stress he had been holding onto was gone.<br/>He smiles and texted taeyong</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>-Hey! How's it going? </p><p>[What-SUH-p]<br/>-nothing much<br/>-just getting high with my friend </p><p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>-high? Like smoking weed? <br/>-thats so bad for your health! </p><p>[What-SUH-p]<br/>-awww. Dose widdle yongie care about me?</p><p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>-of course I do<br/>-never type like that again-</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>Johnny and Mark sat on the floor in front of the TV, a show playing that neither of them were actually interested in. The passed around the second  blunt of the evening, enjoying the peaceful moment. It was fine until the high hit. Johnny lays down, his world spinning, vision full of stars. This time the feeling more entense He smiles and starts to giggle. </p><p>Mark smiles at Johnny, its been awhile since he's seen his friend so happy, he slapped John's knee gently and lays down opposite to him.<br/>"Have you made any friends yet?" Mark hums, taking another hit </p><p>"Yeah, actually I have.. his name is taeyong.. he's in Collage and is.. really fucking handsome. Like dude. I'm straight but he's.. he makes me feel some way"<br/> Johnny snickers </p><p>Mark listens, <br/>"So you like him. But you're straight?" </p><p>"Yeah? I think so.." <br/>Johnny thought about it. He was sure he liked girls. <br/>Sure he thought guys were handsome, but he's never found them attractive so to say. He realized that taeyong was the first guy he had actually been attracted too.</p><p>He began to panic slightly "Mark- i think somethings wrong with me- i find taeyong attractive. More then a straight guy should-"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why couldn't the bicycle stand up by itself? </p><p>It was two tired</p><p>Xoxo Mars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What-SUH-p was added to the chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[What-SUH-p was added to the chat, say hello!]</p><p>[Lee33]<br/>-Ahah, ahaha- </p><p>[Japanese_prince69]<br/>-is that him?<br/>-the mystery man taeyong can't stop taking about?</p><p>[Lee33]<br/>-yes sir </p><p>[10lee]<br/>-you mean, taeyongs gay awakening?</p><p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>-IM NOT GAY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not me forgetting this exists </p><p>Nope totally not-<br/>Oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>!!TW: SELF HARM/HARMFUL THOUGHTS!!</p><p>Johnny was awoken to another loud smash, distorted screaming, and a car pulling out of the driveway. He pulls on a sweater and got out of bed, glancing at the clock. He sighs and heads downstairs, knowing what he was about to see. </p><p>Smashed glass on the floor, from what the man guessed was alcohol, and a vase. He grabs the mop and began to clean up his fathers mess. He peeks though the closed blinds, making sure not to bend the fragile material. Sure enough the dinky old car was gone. Nobody home and a soaked note on the table.</p><p>John sat on the couch with his head in his hands, fingers lightly tugging at clumped strands of hair. At this point there was no reason going back to sleep, and he couldn't bring himself to bug Mark so early, he also couldn't bother taeyong as he didn't want to he a burden. So he sat in the screaming silence. Something so soothing,  but so loud and lonely. Silent tears pass though the fingers of a broken Johnny, feeling helpless and alone. He forced himself to get up and walk to his fathers liquor cabinet,<br/>
He enters the code and pulls out some booze, he brought a while bottle to the couch and drank, feeling the burning in thr back of his throat, the burning in his chest. </p><p>He began getting lost in his own thoughts<br/>
'You're useless. You're just like your father'<br/>
'Stupid' 'nobody cares, you're just a burden'<br/>
'Nobody would care if you died' </p><p>Horrid thoughts filled his head, such horrible things he knew wasn't true, but yet his brain tried to convince him otherwise and drag him back to the dark pit he was once in; the pit he had hardly escaped before, it was coming back again </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p> [What-SUH-p]<br/>
-Mark. Please help </p><p>[Lee33]<br/>
-What's wrong? </p><p>[What-SUH-p]<br/>
-It hurts again. The thoughts won't go away.</p><p>[Lee33]<br/>
-John? Are you having thoughts again? Bad thoughts?<br/>
I'm coming okay?<br/>
-Seen-</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>By the time Mark had arrived to his friends house, he found the older man on the couch, unconscious and covered in vomit and alcohol. The younger hurried over and checked his pulse, he sighs in relief and hoists the man up with a grunt. He drags the older to the bathroom and wipes him down with a damp rag, he strips the older and placed him in bed, </p><p>Johnny woke and stares at the face of Mark. So calm, so delicate. John sat up and rubs his eyes, a skull splitting pain shoots through his head as he lays back down slowly</p><p>"You're awake"<br/>
Mark mumbles sleepily </p><p>John was startled as he heard the boy speak </p><p>"I'm sorry"<br/>
He mutters, words slurred</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I'm like my father? Hopless"</p><p>Johnny heard shuffling from beside him, then felt contact to his face. A warm contact</p><p>"Did you just..-"</p><p>"Hit you with a pillow? Yes. And I will do it again if you EVER compair yourself to that man again"<br/>
Mark states, as if it were some obvious statement that should have made sense </p><p>"Sorry-.. i have a headache.." john sat up, slowly this time<br/>
"Can I.. stay at your place? Even for a little bit?.. I can't be here"</p><p>"Dude my parents love you- you are their son. They will be stoked to have you!.. are you hung over?" The excited lowers his voice seeing the other wince </p><p>"Burgers?"</p><p>"If you pay, yes"</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>It had been a week since what had happened, Johnny's father was arrested, and Johnny had returned home to pack some bags, he was officially moving in with Mark and his family. And he wasn't sure how to feel about it. The constant bussing of his phone wasn't helping. His curiosity got the better of him and he unlocks his phone. He sees all the notifications were from the friend app. A few friend requests and a chat invite. He investigates the profiles of the mysterious people. He concluded they were taeyongs friends as they were all following him. </p><p>Taeyong. Just the thought of thr man made his heart flutter and his face heat up.</p><p>He proceeds to open the chat and was hit by a wall of texts from these people </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>[What-SUH-p was added to the chat]</p><p>[Lee33]<br/>
-Ahah, ahaha- </p><p>[Japanese_prince69]<br/>
-is that him?<br/>
-the mystery man taeyong can't stop taking about?</p><p>[Lee33]<br/>
-yes sir </p><p>[10lee]<br/>
-you mean, taeyongs gay awakening?</p><p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>
-IM NOT GAY</p><p>[10lee]<br/>
-yuta do you smell that</p><p>[Japanese_prince69]<br/>
-mhm. Thats the smell of bullshit </p><p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>
-no its not! He's just nice

</p>
<p>Japanese_prince69]<br/>
-i hope he sees that</p><p>[Lee33]<br/>
-cant see previous chats, unless he's stalking the chat.. Johnny, </p><p> </p><p>[What-SUH-p has joined the chat, say hello!]</p><p>[What-SUH-p]<br/>
-huh? Hello?</p><p>[10lee]<br/>
-IT SPEAKS! HI HI IM TEN. TAEYONGS FRIEND. YOUR FRIEND MARK SAID YOU HAD NO FRIENDS SO OUR FRIEND TAEYONG MADE A GROUP SO WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS </p><p>[What-SUH-p]<br/>
-oh. Uh hi. I'm Johnny- </p><p>[Japanese_prince69]<br/>
-we know ;)</p><p>[Lee33]<br/>
John my man. Its mork. </p><p>[Eel_yongie]<br/>
-im sorry to bother you Johnny- you can leave if you want </p><p>[What-SUH-p]<br/>
-i want to stay.. so, introduce yourselves</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>Johnny sat in the spare bedroom of the Lee family's home. He had been talking to everyone, getting to know them more and was warming up slowly, he enjoyed the chaos of the chat. But something had been on his mind, Taeyong. Or more specifically what he had said</p><p> 'I'm not gay'</p><p>He didn't know why it affected him, he didn't think taeyong would like him, he was still confused about his own sexuality after all. But something inside just felt sad. False hope and make believe stories. </p><p>He glanced at his phone, a message from said person. Asking to call.</p><p>Johnny got sick. Taeyong wanted to call him? <br/>Now? What would he say?. Before he could register what was being asked he responded, and a call option came up. He pressed 'accept and was met with silence. Before a voice of velvet spoke </p><p>"Hi..  how are you doing? Sorry for calling you randomly. I just.. wanted to talk!" </p><p>The voice sounded so smooth, so warm. Yet so rough. It startled the man, he wanted to hear more. </p><p> </p><p>The two talked for almost a two hours, Johnny ended the call after a quick goodbye seeing Mark walk in</p><p>"Well? You've been in here for two hours man- what are you doing? Wanking off?" <br/>The smaller spoke</p><p>"What? No- I was taking to someone..  taeyong" Johnny admitted, seeing the look on Marks face</p><p>"Dont say it- don't you fucking say it Mark lee-"</p><p>"I ain't saying nun. We all know it.. but Do you?"</p><p>"Know what?" The older of the duo ponders <br/>He did know</p><p>"Yeah.. I think. I think I like him..  but I don't know! I've never liked a guy. I've never been into that. I've always liked girls. I.. but then he came along.. and I don't know. Its confusing and it hurts.. alot-" <br/>He sputters in one breath</p><p>Mark eyed him <br/>"Maybe you should tell him-"</p><p>"Are you crazy? No- Mark i don't even understand what this feeling is!"</p><p>Mark throws his hands up in a defensive manner "hey! I didn't say right now dude- I mean. When you figure it out.. I'm proud of you, no matter what your feelings are okay?" <br/>The younger smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I LIVE- ISH</p><p>some stuff is going on<br/>And I haven't gotten around to updating, I'm sorry. This chapter is also rushed and not planned out. So if it is all over the place. I apologize</p><p>Please leave some feedback!<br/>I love to hear it :)</p><p> </p><p>Xoxo - mars</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meet n greet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two finally meet, have a cup of coffee and talk, <br/>Johnny begins to realize he feels at home</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong is his home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHAH<br/>sorry I died- </p><p>I have 2 more weeks of this quarter, and I'm a few years behind everyone else, education wise. While I'm sitting with a grade 5 level education<br/>These mf's have like<br/>Grade 12 level smarts</p><p> </p><p>So I've been doing my best</p><p>I've also been very unmotivated to continue the story, <br/>This is just supposed to be a quick little story. A few chapters long. I don't know why I feel so<br/>Pressured </p><p>Sorry for my tedtalk<br/>If you have any suggestions please let me know! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny had been talking to taeyong for a few months now, it felt like just yesterday the man was alone. Now with a group of friends to call his own he felt like a family, the small group had expanded to a few more, then more, until there were over 10 in the group chat, Johnny and Taeyong would call almost every other day, they would video chat and talk for hours. Johnny could listen to the younger speak all day, about anything. The weather, his work day, his pets, anything. One day taeyong asked Johnny a quarto out of the blue; </p><p>"You know.. we speak over phone, we've know each other for awhile now.. but we've never met up. We should"  the younger said hopefully. Johnny was hesitant </p><p>"I- I don't know-"</p><p>"Why not?" Taeyong frowns slightly "you don't want to see me?" </p><p>A pang of guilt flooded though the older. Its not that he DIDNT want to meet him, Johnny didn't really know what it was </p><p>"Its not like that at all! I do want to meet you-"</p><p>"Then its settled! Let's get a coffee. When are you free?" </p><p> </p><p>Johnny couldn't say no, so they settled on a date the next week, in the afternoon in the park. They would get coffee and walk around for awhile. A ball of anxiety sat in John's stomach the whole wait. The days seemed to drag on for ages.</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>The day finally came, john decided to leave early as to not be late, like he usually was. He was all wrapped up in a large coat and scarf. Sitting on an old bench in the corner of thr park like they had agreed on. He sat and watched the couples and children go on their way, he enjoyed the cold, the nipping of frost on his nose felt almost soothing. He shut his eyes and let the winter sun hit his face, he opened his eyes, feeling as the light had been blocked. As his eyes re-focused he glanced up. His eyes locked with beautiful honey ones, light blonde hair slicked back, the handsome smile he had grown fond of. </p><p>"Why are you so early? Excited to see me?" The man chuckles and sat beside the taller </p><p>"You are much taller in person. It was easy to find you" <br/>Taeyong smiles up at him. Johnny felt his face heat up as he admired the other, for a little to long as taeyong had noticed his behavior. </p><p>"Whats up? Is there something on my face?" </p><p>"Ah? Oh no sorry! Just thinking. Let's walk shall we!" </p><p>The partners got up and walked around the plaza, they got coffee and looked into shops, they shared an amazing time. <br/>At the end of the night Johnny walked taeyong home, soft music playing from their phones as they spoke. Taeyong stepped harshly and slid forwards, stumbling and grasping the air to stable himself. Johnny reached out his arms to catch the younger. They stood, embraced by one another for a long pause. Neither wanting to break away first. Eventually taeyong clears his throat and pulls away. The feeling of warmth between the pair lost, replaced with cold once again. Johnny felt a little but sad at the lost of contact.</p><p>Johnny had returned home to the Lee's residence a bit late, he walked into his room to find Mark lee himself comfortable on thr bean bag chair. Johnny jumps slightly, knocking over an empty can. The man mutters to himself as he scoops it up</p><p>"Jeez man! Why are you just sitting in here with the lights off like a fucking gremlin- I almost pissed myse-" <br/>He was cut off by an annoying laugh </p><p>"You're face was priceless! Oh man. Thats gold" <br/>The smaller rolls around and laughs <br/>John Rolls his eyes and throws his coat at the other </p><p>"Why are you in here?" <br/>He spoke once Mark had calmed down slightly </p><p>"I want to know how it went"</p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"Your date!"</p><p>"IT wasn't a date- nothing happend!"</p><p>"Did you hold hands?"</p><p>"NO! IT WAW JUST A BRO DAY!"</p><p>The younger rolls his eyes, <br/>"No kiss, no romance? Thats lame. I wanted tea"<br/>He got up and dusts himself off before heading to the door.<br/>Johnny was hesitant to speak, unsure if he should say what he had experienced that day, or if he should keep it to his own person </p><p>"One thing happend.. he fell backwards and I caught him.." </p><p>Mark raised a brown and turns slowly <br/>"Tell me more" </p><p>"Well. Being around him makes me.. feel happy. Like he's something I've missed all these years, thr friends we've made, it just-"  He thought for a moment, the younger nods, waiting for a continuation quietly </p><p>"Its like nothing I've felt before. I get so happy when we talk, or he sends me memes. Even the group chat too. But he makes me feel different"</p><p>Mark smiles<br/>"Seems like someone is opening up huh?"</p><p>ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>That night Johnny thought about what Mark said, he thought about the day he had: </p><p>He imagined taeyongs face, honey complexion, the sweetest eyes, his gentle yet stern face. His strong jaw and soft lips. The way his hair was flipped back. His laugh, Johnny thought about all those things. He wanted to hold taeyong, to touch those lips, to run his hands though the others hair. He wanted to feel the warmth of the other beside him, </p><p>John sat up and wipes his face with a soft groan. He got up and carefully pads to the bathroom to wash his face. He splashed cold water onto his cheeks and forhead and stares at his reflection in the mirror. Having a mental conversation with his person. </p><p>"Who am I kidding.. I shouldn't be thinking about another man like this.." he stares deeper into his own reflection </p><p>"I love him. I love lee taeyong"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hihihi! </p><p>These chapters are really short, I'm sorry <br/>This story as a whole is supposed to be a one shot, a few chapters with a little plot, not serious </p><p>I have more plans for another story or two. <br/>If I repeat anything I apologize</p><p> </p><p>Also I didn't mention, but this story is more like,<br/>I give little information amd yall can put together what you would like :)</p><p>You can imagine some crazy stuff happens,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry I haven't updated in awhile <br/>I just had semester turn around and am in new classes so I'm getting used to that </p><p>My birthday is also in 24 days &gt;:D<br/>Yay me. </p><p> </p><p>I've decided I'm going to take a break from this story for the time being, and possibly redo it all in the future (I don't like how its turning out)</p><p>I'm going to be making a new story(s)<br/>Like just NCT dorm. Or life in the SuperM dorm or sum<br/>So stay tuned for that <br/>^ keep in mind I'm still learning everyone from nct lmao </p><p> </p><p>Have a good day/night and stay safe :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, how are you doing?<br/>Make sure to drink water :)</p>
<p>Please leave some feedback!<br/>I don't write for anyone but myself most of the time<br/>So let me know how you feel/what I can improve on</p>
<p>Xoxo - Mars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>